


Supreme Librarian

by LadySlytherclaw



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherclaw/pseuds/LadySlytherclaw
Summary: This was initially two parts on tumblr so it may be a little fucked up...





	Supreme Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially two parts on tumblr so it may be a little fucked up...

I finally got Gally to try reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone when Alby came up to me. “Hey, Y/N. Do you have the next book in this series?” he asked, holding up my beaten up copy of Illuminae. “Yeah, I do. I’ll get Gemina for you in a couple days, if Minho ever decides to return it. He acts like that book is the fucking Holy Grail,” I reply, having a tinge of humor in my voice at the end. “Am I not merciful?” Alby asked, gesturing to the glade around him while I giggled under my breath. I always fell for those book puns and jokes. “No, you’re really not. But, you aren’t as bad as a psychopathic AI,” Minho said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. “Well, Obsidio is worse on the death count. And, not even half of those were caused by AIDAN. Too many conflicting ideals and Beitech. Not a good mix. So, Minho, do you have Gemina?” I said, quickly picking our conversation back onto books. He raised the book in the air, almost dropping it. I considered lunging for it but decided against it. I told Minho to give our psychopathic leader Gemina and took Illuminae from his hands. Since I had no job other than being, what I liked to call, Supreme Librarian, I raced to my hut to put back Illuminae and start another reread. I loved my job since I could spend all day reading, unless, someone needed a book. 

++Timeskip to a little while later++

I was walking from my hut to get a snack from Frypan when 2 arms wrapped around my waist. Only one person does that to me in the Glade. Newt. “Hey, got any new books today?”“You know I only get new books when the box comes up. How did you manage to get out of the gardens this early?” I ask, noticing that lunch had already ended and his break hadn’t started yet. “Being second-in-command has some perks. Also, Alby wanted me to check if you had,” he paused for a second, squinting at his hand to make out some words scrawled onto his wrist. “Gemini?”“I think you mean Gemina, and, I told Minho to give it to Alby earlier.” I replied. “Shit. I hope I don’t have to wrestle it away from him again.” I began, reminiscing about what happened when I had to get Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows back so I could finish reading the series for the 10th time. 

“Well, I will save Newt’s lady’s honor and just hand it back to you.” a voice interrupted behind me. Minho was back from his run and already getting on my nerves. Newt shot him a dirty look, knowing how I hated being called anyone’s property, even if it was of the person I loved. I quickly snatched the book away from him, careful not to rip any pages. “This is going straight to Alby. I’ll be back.” I threatened, not knowing where that quote had come from, I hurried to Alby. He was talking to builders on the opposite side of the Glade from Minho and Newt. “So, have you gotten Gemina yet?” he asked as soon as he noticed I was walking over to him, not noting the book in my right hand. “Yeah, I’ve got it,” I replied. “Need anything else?” “No, I’m good. Just need the book right now.” he answered, not wanting to extend the awkward conversation any further.

I ran back to Minho and Newt, who were in deep conversation, while, I couldn’t hear anything since I was standing a couple feet away and they were clearly trying not to let me hear. When Newt finally noticed me trying not to interrupt their conversation, he wrapped an arm around me. They must have been in deeper conversation then I had originally thought. He drew me into the deadheads, I assume to show me a romantic setting like he had in the first couple of weeks of our dating.

He began climbing a tree after we got a couple meters in, going higher and higher until he reached a small treehouse, almost completely hidden in the branches. He saw me still standing on the ground and signalled for me to make my way up there. I quickly made my way up there, pausing every so often to take a breath. When I had gotten up there, I dove into the treehouse, seeing the furniture the builders had handcrafted. It even had shelves for my books!

“So, do you like it?” Newt asked, seeing my amazement at what the guys had done for me. I nodded and he had begun his rambling, “good, Alby and I had thought you may want a house more hidden from the others when you wanted to be alone or something. Don’t worry, only me, Alby and Gally know about this place. We-” He was cut off by me placing my lips on his, something that hadn’t shocked him since we had done it before. 

“It’s gorgeous. I love it!” I squealed, half in delight that he had cared so much to do this for me and the other half because it reminded me of the first few days when we were dating and he rambled his tongue off. He actually ended up losing his voice one time. He led me to the corner of the room that held the bed and the armchair and proceeded to say, “So, this is where you can get comfy and lie around all day if you want to. If we don’t see you picking up a meal or two, we’ll bring one here.” I was overjoyed that Newt had helped make this place for me, and only me. “If you don’t mind me, I’m gonna take a nap since I was up all night reading. You’re welcome to join me if you want,” I said, yawning after saying my last statement. Reading The Fates Divide for the third time was a charm on the mind. The fantasy novel had been one of my favorites for a while, although, some of the plot twists had me turning page after page.

“I have a ton of work to do today, but, I can stay for a couple minutes,” he said, wrapping his arms around my waist once more and dragging me to the bed. I was out like a light the second my head hit the pillow.


End file.
